VentusxNamine?
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: Who would date a girl like me? I recently met this girl in my parallel class, Kairi... She told me that I should give it a shot with a boy I randomly collided with on my way to school... on my birthday. Awkward? Agreed to 100 %. Still... since she is my friend, maybe I should do as she told me? The worst I can get is a "no", after all, isn't that true?
1. Who's that boy?

Fanfiction.

 **Prologue:**

" _Sometimes I wonder… did I really live my life… fully? I am already… seventeen years old.  
It's… it's unbelievable. I… I don't get it. Where did all that time go? Did it just pass me by like nothing?  
Soon I will celebrate my eighteenth birthday… and, since I barely have any friends I will celebrate my very special day together with my relatives, parents and siblings. I… I wish I had… friends.  
Why… do I have to be so shy and insecure? Why do I have to be so… so… fake?  
Every day in school it feels like people are talking behind my back. They won't utter my name nor they look in my direction as of what I am aware of, but… still I can't help but overthinking.  
Some descriptions resembles me perfectly and it's… it's not particularly the most positive things they gossip about. I am… even afraid of socializing these days. Thinking that I'm running other people's day, that I don't belong and that I am a burden… I thought I had gotten a better self-confidence but it seems to be the opposite way around. Am I… overreacting? Oh, well… "another day with new opportunities", isn't that… the locution?"_

Honestly… why can I not be more like everyone else? It feels like everyone have found their gangs, people respect these people and they appreciate their company. All except from me.  
Some of my mates back then told me straightly that I am too self-critical and I think what that was the reason why they decided to leave me behind and find new company as well. They were… bored. They found it frustrating to listen to my buts and questions every single day and therefore, little by little… they lost interest in me. Ever since then I have kept my distance from people, afraid that I would damage their joy in life with my oddness compared to their usual behavior and actions.  
I wonder if this is true, or… did I deceive myself the whole time? That's left to be seen.  
For now I need to sleep. So, I will just leave my diary with a dear goodbye on its furthermore blank pages before I go to bed. Tomorrow is the day, the day when I finally reach the adult hood.  
If it is the "key to freedom" as many teenagers guess then I will be blessed, but unfortunately the reality is harsher than that. If the future do brings me luck, then I will be grateful.  
I hope I can survive another year on my high school first. Otherwise I might as well wish these slightly positive thoughts goodbye. As I prepare myself for bed I suddenly realize… that I have forgotten to write down those last words which will complete everything in my assignment which deadline is the day after this, promptly at eight o'clock. I wasn't sure just how to fulfill it… it took me some time but after some minutes it suddenly stroke my mind…

" _To sum up everything I would like to declare this: "Even if the science proves one thing and the imaginative depth another you can never deny true facts. No matter how much you struggle to persuade yourself or what kind of a great effort you use in order to deceive others it is always conceivably to reveal veracity of that one- or those things. Living in abnegation is one of the worst things you could ever do. That's why you should always stay true to yourself, no matter what it takes._

 _Author: Namine, class 13 B._

 _Subject: English 7_

 _Alignment: Social psychology, timidity._

 _Title: …"_

Ehm… title, a title…

" _Title: Characteristic traits"_

That should probably work. Oh, well, it's getting late so I better get some sleep, after all I'm waking up at six o'clock in the morning. My bus arrives at 6.30 on the station and I plan to take a quick shower before that…

 **Day 2:** Chapter one – **Who's that boy?**

10 minutes passed by and I'm still sitting here in my bed, dazed and wondering why I can't comfortably forget about everything, lay down on the pillow again, close my eyes and ignore the rest of the world? Fairytales aren't real, I know that, though… alright. I had to take care of my life after all. So I stood up, lurched on the floor and almost tripped over my carpet. After a mini heart-attack I exhaled some air before I entered the bathroom next doors. My room were located in the basement so I had to make my way upstairs to grab a slice of bread and drink a glass of cold water before I hurried to the entrance area to tie on my shoes and throw on my jacket and the satchel over my shoulder. My idea of a refreshing shower was ruined as usual so it would have to wait till the evening. There wasn't anyone up to greet good morning nor goodbye as I headed outdoors since my father and mother labored till late and needed their resting hours. Maybe I would have wished for a different routine but, honestly… could it be helped? I will acknowledge their hard work forever and on weekends I usually ask them to accompany me on things. Funny and enjoyable things.  
At least I… believe they do relish it? There is my buss. Just great… if I don't hurry up now I won't make it. So I made myself a bet and made a haste… just as I rounded the corner of a high fence I wouldn't notice the boy before me on the side walk. Clumsy as I were I didn't manage to stop myself in time and therefore I ran into him. As I opened my eyes again I realized that I had embarrassed myself. I apologized shyly to the boy and fingered on my hair locks. At this rate I would be late for classes. Could my day get any worse beginning than this? At least the boy didn't seem to be way too upset about this situation. He even… offered me a hand to straighten myself and stand up?  
I blushed extremely hard and mostly of all I wished to escape from the spot since I didn't know just how I was going to handle it? I unconsciously took a closer look on the male's countenance.  
He was handsome with his blonde, spiky hair which stack out here and there under the cap, blue, gentle eyes, a light skin and even a small nevus on the right cheek. Isn't this… the identical appearance of many people in the world? Oh, well… I have never been good on these kind of things... I guess I'll just have to go with it. What's for sure is that he is a skater boy, he even carried on a board himself and yes, in cooperation of the fall, earphones flew out. I wonder what he was listening to?  
Gulping I accepted the offer while I made my uttermost to avoid eye contact.  
I responded with something nervously and stuttering like…

"I-I am… s-sorry… T-thank you for… t-the help…"

He just blinked at me for a moment before he started… laughing?

I felt how my cheeks heated up. Would he really have to make a fool out of me for being unaware and accidently careless?

"It's alright, you didn't hurt yourself, did you? What is your name?"

Or… did he just…? I couldn't help but wonder. Was this boy… trying to communicate with me, even after the… incident? He… also told me that he wasn't revolted? I glanced up at him again, not noticing the pat on my head.

"Oh, Ventus, it seems like you came across a cutie? Good job, man."

A… cutie? I could not believe it. Right above my shoulder there was a red haired, older male with these eyeliner resembling things around his eyes, his skin was also pale, though he had a… more mainly distinguishing. For example, he was taller, he had a less boyish and wider/stronger physique, his jaw was broader and his face narrow and more extended. He wore a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers.  
His red hair with the spikes were styled upwards and his turquoise colored eyes examine me internal.  
My courage had completely disappeared and I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Oh, Lea, don't give me that…"

"Ventus, did you see the final yesterday?"

"Actually no, I had my hands full with pellet sacks… did you?"

"Ah, of course, that season is coming! Well, yeah, it was amazing when that…"

Could he just let go of me like that? Cause that was exactly what he did. Before I knew it I was entirely forgotten as the boy had picked up his board and followed the new appeared male in another course. Some part of me felt relief. At the very last he were gone. The other desired to know… somehow, "who was these people?" I mean… why should I bother? It's not like I have any business with them. Though… the blonde boy... he was… No, nevermind. It's not like someone at his standards would satisfy himself with a girl like me, would he? He needed to find somebody at his own league. How could I even come up with the thought? I shook it off and reminded myself about the missing buss. The next one wouldn't appear in another fifteen minutes, so… probably I would just have to take a seat at the station and wait, then apologize to the teacher and hope that this incident wouldn't affect my grades too much…

(Gave it a shot and wrote in first person perspective instead of my regular third person…  
What did you think about it? Please, leave your opinion in a comment! ^^)


	2. A friendly gesture?

Fanfiction.

Chapter two: **A friendly gesture?**

(Please, enjoy ^^)

" _Today has been a… chaotic day. I woke up like usual at 6.00 am, then I stayed in bed for ten minutes before I had gathered the strength to drag myself out of bed and do my duties.  
Then I ran into a person on my way to school which caused me to be late, I even had an essay to deliver so I had to rush like crazy inside of the school buildings and explain the situation to my teacher. On the lunch break I remember that I also had forgotten to bring a book to my next lesson so instead of a healthy meal it would turn out to be a rapid event with buss catching and scurrying. I'm amazed that I even managed to attend the next class in time.  
At 4.00 pm I headed back to my residence, made sure not to communicate with anyone on the way since I still lacked the fortitude but weirdly enough… a girl would prevent me to leave in the doorway. At first she called for me, this was rather unusual so it "puzzled" around in my head. I predicted that she must have been shouting out someone else's name since I never had seen nor met this female before and therefore I ignored it and kept passing by the lockers and classrooms in the corridor. Though later on I must have realized that it actually were… me. She… even grabbed my wrist and forced me to stand still. I slightly caught a glance over my shoulder and saw how an auburn haired female, wearing a white, loose sitting jerkin, a well-cutting dark gray t-shirt with pockets, a black skirt which reached to her knees, leggings and black shoes, knelt down behind me and caught her breath.  
Had she been running? Either she must have been possessing an awfully poor stamina or she were already tired… Anyhow, the female looked up at me with her indigo colored irises.  
She brought something under her left arm… was it a book? For being mousy I supposed I am pretty good at depicting things?_

" _Here, I saw how you dropped this next to your locker." She asserted while she straightened herself with a smile._

 _I thought to myself for a second and perceived that it had to be true. I quietly thanked her for the notice and accepted the book. She would just keep on smiling and tilt her head._

" _You're welcome!" Was the last thing she spoken before she turned around and left for a classroom… I still wonder if she attended a cram-school or something?  
Before she left me completely behind she asked me what my name was.  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her that or not but since she had been kind enough to return my text-book I guessed that I… actually wouldn't mind it. So… I told her my name.  
She would respond with a nod and a simple adding:_

" _My name is Kairi"._

… _Once I got home my parents, half-sister, half-brother, their parents, grandma, uncle and second cousin, had prepared a surprising party for me as I in an amused manner stared at all these firecrackers, balloons, decorations, presents and the strawberry cake in the living room.  
They wished me a happy birthday and celebrated it together with me. We had a good time while we ate some Chinese food, sliced the cake, played games, chatted, laughed, I opened my presents and at the end of it all I would even get the opportunity to read from a fortune cookie, which said:_

" _Happiness and prosperity is awaiting you."_

 _Hopefully it was true. Then, later on I greeted my relatives a goodbye and went to bed."_

That is… basically what happened, isn't it? Though I met two interesting and friendly persons at one and the same day… that's quite too much for me to understand. That boy called Ventus and that girl named Kairi… I threw myself on the bed and wrapped the blanket around my body. I had already turned off the light and everything was pitch black in my room. The only thing you would be able to see was a faint shine behind the curtains from the moonlight on the sky outdoors. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
What would tomorrow have to offer?

 **(Sorry, I thought that I would make this longer but since me myself also need my sleep… this would be the short ending. Hope you still enjoyed the reading? ^^)**


End file.
